


First Times

by shelwass



Category: Doctor Who (1963), Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Community: trope_bingo, Explicit Sexual Content, Het, Loss of Virginity, Male Slash, Multi, Tropes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-15
Updated: 2013-04-15
Packaged: 2017-12-08 14:14:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 898
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/762258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shelwass/pseuds/shelwass
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Thanks to regeneration, the Doctor gets to lose his virginity more than once. (Written for Trope Bingo: Virginfic)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. First Doctor

Restraint.  
  
There was something unappealing about sex. Perhaps it was the way the Gallifreyan body was hidden under ornate, shapeless clothing. Or the way marriage was arranged to breed political alliances and pure-line children. Or, perhaps, it was because the physical was deemed incidental--ape-like, and anathema to the near-divinity that was the Time Lord race.  
  
It was the careful insertion of one body part into another--a mental exercise in restraint and release. It was done, fully clothed, through a hole in the wall--husband and wife separated, one on each side.  
  
To walk in the mind of one’s spouse was far more intimate an ordeal, and that was the only virginity he was interested in losing


	2. Second Doctor

Salvation.  
  
He might never have had sex in his second body if it hadn’t been a matter of life and death.  
  
It was the first time he’d seen another creature’s genitalia. She was a Makorzian in heat--her mate dead, and she stranded--and death would soon be upon her if no one acted. Neither Jamie nor Victoria were particularly keen on having intercourse with an alien, and he wasn’t keen on having it with anyone at all.  
  
Still, there was a duty to be done. Slot A in Slot B--and she’d tried to rip his clothes clear off his body, and hers too. His clever words, meant to pacify and restrain her, had no effect, and he’d given in to her passion.  
  
Afterward, he’d taken a very long, warm shower, and sonicked himself free of several rather embarrassing bite marks.


	3. Fifth Doctor

Fun.  
  
He couldn’t say no, and the Doctor found that he rather liked sex in this body. It had been nearly 400 years since he’d done so--for there was nothing he, in his youth, had so much disdained.  
  
Now that he was older, he didn’t have to pretend. There was no need to embrace the stuffiness of his elders; he was surrounded by youth, and easily mistaken for one himself.  
  
Nyssa was his first--the first in that body, and the first time he’d been an active participant.  
  
She wasn’t the last.


	4. Sixth Doctor

Ego.  
  
He deserved a good shag, and it was quite infuriating that women didn’t find him nearly as attractive now.  
  
He fucked the very first woman to look at him with desire--right up against the wall of the TARDIS.  
  
He also took great pride in her assessment of him as the most skilled lover she’d ever had.


	5. Seventh Doctor

Manipulation.  
  
He stopped a war once, by becoming the Queen’s consort. He had little taste for sex in this body--the first time had, in fact, made him grimace--but he  _did_  enjoy control. And, his words were never quite so effective as when he was inside her, making her writhe.


	6. Eighth Doctor

Kindness.  
  
It was with a virgin on the eve of her death that the Doctor rediscovered his love of sex. And, perhaps, it was the first time he understood why humans called it ‘making love.’  
  
He’d seen her fate--fixed--and it was a tragedy, how fleeting life could be for their species. How few experiences they might have before they passed on.  
  
They’d shared a drink and she’d admitted, with a blush, that she was a twenty-nine year old virgin. With a disarming, boyish smile, he’d cheekily told her he was a nine hundred year old virgin himself, and five minutes later, they were shagging in the bathroom.  
  
It wasn’t the most romantic setting, but there was something particularly sweet about her.  
  
Miranda.  
  
He never forgot her name.


	7. Ninth Doctor

Distraction.  
  
He couldn’t help but imagine that they were softer, feminine lips wrapped around his cock--a blonde head bobbing in place of short brown hair.  
  
Jack Harkness didn’t care that he was only doing it to relieve the tension--only doing it because he thought he might go stark raving mad. It wasn’t lovemaking. It was contact and substitution, and it had to suffice, because he was never doing it again.


	8. Tenth Doctor

Love.  
  
It was desire and fear and a deep ache inside--a feeling too all-consuming to put into words. Funny construct, words. A billion trillion, throughout the universe, and not a single one adequately expressed the way he felt about her.  
  
Humans called it love-making. He put his entire soul into it.  
  
It was his penis buried to the hilt inside her warm body--no longer about Slot A and Slot B, but about the need to merge at their cores. It was her name on a breath, his lips on her cheek. It was his reassurance that, even if he could never bring her home again--even if they were trapped on this impossible planet forever--he was hers. Always hers--only hers.  
  
Long after she was gone, he lent his body to other women, but she would always be his first. She would always be his  _only._


	9. Eleventh Doctor

Excitement.  
  
He was always giddy when River came around.  
  
First it was flirtation, then a few kisses, and finally, anticipation. Lots of anticipation, bubbling in his gut, his whole body abuzz.  
  
And then, one day, he found himself handcuffed to the console, blindfolded by his own bow tie. He was a bumbling, awkward fool, rambling on about Rassilon-knew-what, but she didn’t mind.  
  
He suspected that, even if he hadn’t done this before, she had. She did, after all, know his body far better than he did.


End file.
